Sir Meau
I don't care what this world is, I just want my sister to come back! Sir Meau is a distraught adopted brother of Sciosis, or Sik, who likes giant swords and using his ethereal wings. Appearance Sir Meau has gold/blonde hair (very shimmery, like a metal), and diamond like eyes. He's slightly tanned, about 6'6", with glowing feathery ghostly wings that enable him to fly around with his heavy, shiny armor. He has a white-bladed sword and a circular shield with no engravings on it. Personality Sir Meau is currently distressed that he isn't able to find his sister, despite following Sik through the portal that led him to the same world as Sik. He's normally a bit arrogant, pushing blame on others, but a good person at heart. He has a strong need for justice. He acts like a powerful person, but without his sister, very weak. He's very devoted to his sister. Backstory Sir Meau had just been returning home to Bre when he noticed smoke coming out of the rooftops. He looked in shock at the bodies, and ran towards them. Children, adults, his friends and family, all dead. He couldn't believe it. He pulls out his sword and shield and advances towards the maniacal laughter coming from his family's house. Meau pauses at the doorway, and then charges at those who hurt his family, brutally killing them and splattering blood all over his face. He walks outside, not even bothering to hide his rage. And then he sees his sister, Sik, standing in amidst the bodies, terrified, staring at the blood and their family home. Tears run down her face, but instead of running to her adoptive brother, whom she had trusted for so long, she turns around and starts running from him. Due to not wearing heavy armor, she's much faster and farther away when Meau tries to talk to her by chasing her, forgetting to sheath his sword. She vanishes, surrounded by secondary faeries, and it takes him a year to track her down to the government's Citadel, where she takes the legendary hero's blade with the help of the faeries and follows the tracking spell to the portal that took Sage to the Slime Rancher universe. Meau, of course, follows, restless and trying to set things straight. He nearly catches up when Sik runs through a cave wall far away with the secondary faeries, whistling a high pitched tune before she leaves, and the wolf monsters attack Meau. It takes him an hour to defeat the monsters, and then he runs through the portal himself, only to land in a different spot than Sik did, landing in the Forest of Insanity. Vedis is unforgiving to those who would trespass, but she decides to help him by booting him into the water for anyone to find. Relations Sage The legendary hero, but has no idea that Sik has the mighty sword that killed the Cataclysm. It's not important to me, idiot. You can keep whatever toys you want. He'd bow down and worship Sage if he actually knew who she was and met her for real. Sciosis Aka Sik, his adoptive sister. I told you to come back already! All hail Sik, the person he tries to boss around and just scares even more. He'd be scared of Sik if he knew what she could do, but he doesn't. RIP. Vedis That one crazy person with 'its' blood-soaked trees who should probably die before 'it' devours the world. 'Course, he has no idea that Vedis doesn't do that kind of thing and it's futile to even stop her in her own domain. Lame, lame, lame, stupid, idiot, lame, lame, ow, lame. That's what it is. ... He should also be glad Vedis has no idea what to think of him, because he's a total idiot. Abilities Foght or Floght * Foght or Floght : Fight or Flight ** He has a choice between fighting or literal flying, because he has glowy wings. 'Nuff said. Sword Fightin' * Sword Fightin' : Sword Fighting, Skilled ** He has a big sword. 'Nuff said. Protec * Protec : Protect The Innocent ** He has a shield. 'Nuff said. Current Info Groups: Nein? Nein. Roleplays They Are Or Were In: That one chat role play where people try to make his sister understand he didn't kill anyone and for someone to slap Meau for being such an apple. Kill/Deaths: He worked for a corrupt government, what do you expect? But at least none (yet) in this dimension / Never... yet. Trivia * His parents adopted him on December 9th. ' * '''Both he and his sister are adopted, but born on the same day (somehow). ' * '''He is very, very fragile without his sister. * Anger works as a supplement for his bard, but he needs his bard to survive the entire world. * Very, very similar to the Plumekith Aasamir, but since the creator of this page did not want to do a million parts of research in order to get every single thing right, for instance her "Bre", and the fact it fits so well into Sage's backstory, she decided to be lazy and just call it A) a day and B) just want the Game's designers wanted races to be based off, having heard of the D&D realities nearby. * This is probably one of the most developed characters that have spontaneously combusted-- I mean, been written by me, CyberDivine. * I had a couple songs picked out that reminded me of the backstory and then suddenly realized it's not instrumental, so it makes the song sound stupid when compared to this. So now I'm listening to the same artist to see if there are any instrumental stuff that I like. * Shortest amount of time for this length of detail. Crikey, who opened the flood gates again? Gallery Long enough and the creator only has done some sketches on lined paper that are very bad. Stay tuned for aaaaaaaaaaaaasccreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg-- Category:Male Category:Heterosexual Category:Young Adult Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages